This application relates generally to a system and method of artificially recharging groundwater reservoirs.
Artificial recharge of ground water reservoirs has been used to augment water supplies and to improve water quality of some aquifers. Severe dewatering of the Mississippi River Valley alluvial aquifer in Arkansas has occurred over the last 50 years, resulting in falling water table levels over large areas and decreased water yields to existing wells. Thus, there is a need to recharge the aquifer more efficiently than occurs naturally. Because of the large amount of water removed from the alluvial aquifer, a substantial storage reservoir exists, which, if used effectively, could be an effective alternative to above-ground reservoir storage.
Previous attempts at recharging the aquifer have been costly and the recharge flow rates through the wells have been low. The recharge rates have been low because the performance of recharge through screened injection wells is adversely impacted by (1) air entrapment within the aquifer, (2) sediments lodging within the aquifer, (3) biofouling of the well screen and adjacent sediment, and (4) swelling of clays due to incompatible water chemistry. Specific capacities during injection (i.e., the rate of injection for a unit increase in hydraulic head) have had at least one-quarter the specific capacity of the pumped well. Similar conditions exist in major aquifer systems around the world.